


Kiss Me

by Sang_argente



Series: wincestmas 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Underage Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Sam had imagined this moment so many times, but he'd never expected it would feel like this.





	Kiss Me

Sam had imagined this moment so many times, but he'd never expected it would feel like this. This rush of heat and desire and love. He pulled away, licking his bruised lips, and looked up at Dean.

“Sammy?” Dean asked. His hands clenched Sam's hips nervously.

“That was-” Sam laughed, breathless and excited. “-wonderful. Please, Dean, again?”

Dean grinned and leaned forward. “Of course, baby boy. Anything you want.”

Their lips met again, slick and warm causing Sam to whimper. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck to pull him closer. A smile split their kiss when Dean's beard scraped against Sam's cheek.

“What?” Dean murmured, trying not to lose contact.

Sam shook his head. “Nothing. Just...I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of wincestmas for sweetsammywincester [ tumblr. ](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
